


Date Night

by Scarfie_and_Hedgehog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfie_and_Hedgehog/pseuds/Scarfie_and_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Sherlock finally turns up after 3 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been planning this date for 6 months now, they were going to go out to that nice (expensive) restaurant, then they would take a walk in that nice park by the river. Then and only then, if the moment was right John would reach into his pocket and ask the one question that had been on his mind for several months now.

John was jolted from his reverie by the sound of the the door opening. He was standing on Mary's porch, with the taxi waiting behind him. "Hello darling." were the first words out of her mouth followed by a swift and friendly kiss on John's lips just below his newly trimmed mustache. With the promise of more kisses to come John led her to the waiting taxi.

The wait for the table was very short John had enough foresight to place a reservation the same night that they began planning. They were shown to their table as a posh, well dressed waiter walked up and handed them their menus, and suggesting the different types of wines. Overwhelmed, John said that they would need some more time to decide.

Mary had just slipped off to the bathroom, John was still looking over the menu when a pair of well dressed legs and a torso in a suit walked up to the table. John, expecting it to be the waiter, took one last look at the menu before deciding on the lobster ravioli, opened his mouth to place his order and looked up.

The face that rewarded his gaze was not that of the posh waiter but a face that he had never expected to see again, the last time that he had seen that face it was covered in blood and twisted into a gruesome and broken version of the now perfectly structured face. "Hello John."

John didn't even realize that he had stood up or made a fist before it slammed into the face of Sherlock.


	2. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's pov

John had been making preparations for this day for close to six months, Sherlock had been watching. John had spent very little time inside their flat, some nights he didn’t even come home, all since the incident. That was understandable as far as Sherlock was concerned, but in the years that had elapsed since John had gone from simply melancholy, to depressed, to suicidal. That had been the time when Sherlock had been most concerned. But now things had gotten better.   
John was still spending a lot of time away and many times Sherlock followed him always a enough of a distance that John never saw him, and he never ventured into the stores, restaurants, cafes and theatres that John entered. Nevertheless, Sherlock could tell that something was going to happen. He began doing the math. The excitement had begun about 4 months and 27 days ago…it had been 2 years, 10 months and 27 days since he had left John screaming his name as he lay on the pavement. Sherlock shuddered. He tried not to think about laying there helpless as he tried to convince a distraught John that he was dead, hearing his tormented voice had caused him the most pain he had ever experienced. Sherlock was back in their apartment, for some reason it made him happy that John had never left or switched the locks and his old key fit.   
Sherlock was trying to determine the cause of John’s mysterious turnaround and preparations. As he wandered through the flat, there were numerous signs of neglect, obviously John hadn’t felt the need to keep things tidy without a flatmate. Nothing indicated any major changes in John’s routine, Sherlock was becoming more and more puzzled. Finally he went into John’s room. There Sherlock gathered the information he needed. There was a clean suit hanging in a drycleaner bag behind the door, the calendar in John’s room was flipped to the wrong month. At first Sherlock didn’t take notice of the dates on the calendar and continued to scan the room, he spotted a framed picture of himself on the nightstand next to John’s bed along with a well-worn book and half-drunk cold cup of tea, obviously John wasn’t getting a lot of sleep. Upon spotting the picture though, Sherlock turned his attention back to the calendar. One date in particular was circled multiple times in red sharpie. It was in in a month and 4 days.   
It struck Sherlock like a ton of bricks. John was going to celebrate the anniversary of Sherlock’s death.  
+~\>{=}~+  
Sherlock had intended to reveal his existence to John at some point once everything was safe. Things had been safe for a few weeks now and Sherlock was trying to come up with the best way to expose himself. Tonight was perfect. Unfortunately he had some things he had to take care of before he met John at the restaurant, but he had been sure to remember the time and the place. Sherlock was ready. He gave John a few minutes to get settled before he walked in. Finally it was time. Sherlock entered, ignoring the hostess he walked straight to the table where John was seated. There were two menus on the table, Sherlock could easily join John after the initial welcome back. Then he looked at John. He was radiant. Smiling at his menu, John was trying to determine what to order, better now than never. Sherlock spoke. “Hello John.”   
John looked up, in an instant the smile fell from his face and was replaced by a look of loathing. Then Sherlock felt pain in his neck and jaw as his head was snapped to the side by the force of John’s connecting fist.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely for the original trailer that came out in the summer of 2013, it probably has no relation to the actual series. (If it ever starts up again.) I don't think that I will be finishing this, but who knows? I may decide to add more.


End file.
